


Falling on Deaf Ears

by Dragonetgirl



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, dragon - Freeform, headcannon, hearing loss, platonic, set some time well before series takes place, slight childhood trauma, slight scenes of battle, they are all kids in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonetgirl/pseuds/Dragonetgirl
Summary: One day in their childhood while exploring the boarder, Gren and Amaya  encounter the terrifying King of dragons





	Falling on Deaf Ears

“Amaya we shouldn’t be out here, they told us it’s dangerous. And there might be elves!”  
“Oh what do they know. They never let us have some fun. And seeing an elf could be fun!”  
Amaya scrambled over rocks. Gren managed to keep up with her, but cast worried looks over his shoulder.  
“What if the dragon king comes back?”  
“Then I will fight him!” Cried a defiant Amaya, striking a pose with a stick.  
“That beast won’t know what hit him! You can hold him while I give him a good whack!” She mimed beating up an imaginary foe

Gren laughed, “I don’t think I’m big enough to hold the dragon king but I will try!”  
The two kids had a mock battle, fighting off imaginary enemies, back to back they flailed and swung their sticks around. Eventually triumphant they sat on the dusty earth and grinned at each other.

“Good fight, I got 10! “  
“Well I got 20! “  
“No you didn’t, I just softened them up for you. So they are my kills.”  
Gren stuck his tongue out.  
“Well you did finish them off so you get half. They would have over run me if you hadn’t protected my back.”  
Gren grinned feeling proud. “I will do my best to protect your butt.”  
“My back you dork. My butt can look after itself. See!” Amaya sprang at Gren and after a brief tussle looked smugly down at a very squashed Gren she was sitting on.

“Ok ok your butt doesn’t need protection!”  
“Told you so”

A low rumble shuddered through the ground making small rocks click and jump.  
Both children sprang up  
“Amaya? What was that?”  
“I… I think it was the dragon king…”  
“You said he wouldn’t be back”  
“Maybe it’s just the army testing their drum Set?” Amaya’s hopeful voice felt small as a roar echoed through the air  
“Let’s go back”  
“No, I want to see the dragon”  
“But Amaya…”  
“Come on Gren!”

Amaya quickly scrambled over the rocks towards the sounds  
Gren hung back but being alone was enough to send him after Amaya.

 

\-----

 

They crouched behind a large boulder and peeked round it.  
A massive white dragon with a crown of horns was hunched over a broken mountain peak. Rivulets of molten lava ran from where his claws had gouged into the rock. Swirling clouds darkened above him and lightning flickered within.

Even Amaya felt fear worm its way into her chest at the sight of the huge powerful dragon.

Small figures were running on the open valley ground towards the beast. They looked like ants in comparison. The way the king of dragons gazed down at them, he probably considered them the same way. Launching himself from the mountain top he backwinged to land in the valley. His wings blasted soldiers back and Amaya lost her footing in the gale force winds created.

Gren tried to grab her, their fingers barely brushed tips, before Amaya tumbled down the rocks. Broken shards sliced through fabric and skin without care or thought. She came to rest in the dirt at the base of the small rocky hill. Her face stung sharply and something warm tickled her cheek. Her hand came away red and wet. Above Gren scrambled down to her, sending rocks skittering and sliding ahead of him in small avalanches.

Amaya looked towards the battlefield, at the small figures futility trying to attack a dragon, who with a single flick of his tail, would decimate the lines. Why did she ever think she could fight the king of dragons. She could do nothing against him she was a child. The king of dragons swiveled his massive head in her direction and her blood ran cold. Even tho he was on the far side of the flat valley, she could feel his gaze pierce right through her, rooting her to the spot.

“Amaya! You’re hurt!” Gren was by her side, tugging at her shirt, trying to get her to run, to move, to do anything but stand there in the open. The king of dragons reared up, his massive wingspan blotting out the sky, and sucked in a breath so large, that it made the air around them feel thin. 

Amaya knew what he was about to do, and only had a few seconds to act. Spinning to face Gren, whose face was so pale every freckle stood out sharply, she shoved him as hard as she could. Gren fell backwards with a cry of surprise into a shallow ditch. 

Amaya smiled. She would save at least one person from the dragon.

The roar tore through the air, a hurricane of sound and force. It picked her small body up like a leaf and hurled it into the rocky mountainside she had only just tumbled from. Pain exploded all over and the world with the dragon and her friend vanished into blackness.

\----

A throbbing pain in her head broke its way through the blackness, it took her eyes a few seconds to focus, a white canvas ceiling stretched overhead. She must be in the medic camp. Turning her head made the pain flare up, but seeing the softly sleeping form of Gren made her smile. He looked better than she felt and gave her some comfort. 

Grens strawberry blond hair looked freshly washed and small white bandages were wrapped around his fingers and hands. His mouth was open and drooling on his sleeve where his head had slumped.

Amaya frowned, she knew when Gren slept deeply enough to drool he snored. However she could not hear it now. In fact, she could hear nothing, not the sound of fabric rustling in the tent she knew she was in, not the birds outside, not even her own breathing. Just a slow thump of her heart in her chest that sped up in panic.

She struggled to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain in her head. Vertigo hit her and she leant forward, clutching her knees feeling sick. Gren woken by her movement smiled and said something. His lips moved but she heard nothing. Then the pain in her head and vertigo made her realise something.

She had gone deaf.

She tried to say something, but the confusion on Grens face made it clear something was wrong. She gestured to her ears, mouth and gave a small sad shake of her head. Gren jumped up and grabbed her hands, his lips moved saying something to her silent world. Then grabbed up a scrap of paper and stick of charcoal.

He wrote in messy smudged handwriting “I will be your ears and voice”

Amaya felt wetness on her cheek, this time it was not blood trickling down her face, but tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a headcannon I've had since I saw the show when it aired. I liked to think that Gren has always been there for Amaya. Even if she can clearly look after herself, he's a good person to have around. I'm sure he would follow her to the ends of the earth and back.


End file.
